


Inktober: Power

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, Clint Barton-centric, Empathy, M/M, Magic, POV Clint Barton, Unwanted powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Enough!” Clint shouted, startling everyone in the conference room. Clint didn’t possess much in the way of a temper, so when he lost his calm, everyone paid attention.Wanda appeared truly shocked by the outburst, while Vision was fascinated. Natasha masked her concern and intrigue well, but the slight raise of her eyebrow gave away her curiosity. Rhodey looked a tad offended to be silenced, but he didn’t say anything. Everyone else was stunned.Except for one party. Someone was stunned and aroused.These empath powers were driving him insane.





	Inktober: Power

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166871725291/inktober-power).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

“Enough!” Clint shouted, startling everyone in the conference room. Clint didn’t possess much in the way of a temper, so when he lost his calm, everyone paid attention.

Wanda appeared truly shocked by the outburst, while Vision was fascinated. Natasha masked her concern and intrigue well, but the slight raise of her eyebrow gave away her curiosity. Rhodey looked a tad offended to be silenced, but he didn’t say anything. Everyone else was stunned.

Except for one party. Someone was stunned  _and_  aroused.

Clint felt the soft heat of arousal from Bucky’s direction. The inappropriate, albeit not entirely unappreciated, reaction forced Clint to take a deep breath and calm himself before he said or did anything he might regret.

These empath powers were driving him insane.

At first he’d thought Loki’s gift had been a joke, or at least a failed attempt at causing Clint grief. As the day had progressed, though, everyone’s emotions had built in his head, and he just could not take it any more. There were just too many emotions. His skull and heart were about to burst.

He could get rid of some of them though. There was one particular set of emotions that had been haunting him all day. Those emotions were a hollow feeling in his chest that were accompanied by the sense of icicles stabbing him in the heart. He knew the source of those sensations. He was confident with a little communication he could rid himself of the chest pains and heartache.

“Steve, Bucky, and Tony, I need to see you three in the other room.”

The trio’s apprehension wafted around Clint like a cloud of miasma. Wary looks were ping-ponged between the trio. Against their wariness, the three left the room in silence and followed Clint to the room next door.

Clint took a deep breath of relief. He could still sense the emotions of the Avengers next door, but at least they were faded now. The trio’s anxiety and worry were a different matter though.

Clint pivoted to face them. “It’s time to clear the air.”

“Clint, are you okay?” Steve asked. “If you need to lie down or take a break from everyone, that’s fine. We’ll work on finding Loki and getting him to reverse his spell.”

“I’ll be fine once the four us just admit that we are pinning after each other.” Clint pointed at himself. “Because right now, I am dealing with four times the longing and loneliness, and I need this to be resolved.”

“Clint, you-” Bucky started, but Clint cut him off.

“I swear if any of you try to deny your feelings right now, I will smack you. I am currently an empath, remember? You can’t lie about these things with me, so just admit it already, and we’ll figure out what kind of relationship the four of us will have later. For now, just do this.” It wasn’t the romantic reveal or promise of movies or books, but Clint was too desperate to care.

The trio hesitated.

“Guys!” Clint shouted. He couldn’t go another hour with these feelings silently festering between the four of them.

“Fine, I have feelings for you three.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t expect any relationship though.”

Bucky raised his hand. “I have feelings too, and I am up for any kind of relationship.”

Steve sighed and scuffed his foot on the floor. “Okay. Me too, but I’m in the same boat as Tony.”

Clint took a deep breath and released it. “Great. I want to date all of you, even if none of you have a romantic bone in your body. You call those love confessions?”

Was Clint’s call out hypocritical? Yes. Did he care? No. He was literally being overwhelmed by everyone’s emotions. He had an excuse. The others did not.

“I’ll make you playlist, honey,” Tony sassed.

“Just give me some time, and I will come up with something romantic,” Bucky promised.

Steve shrugged. “I’m not really the romantic type. How are you feeling, Clint?”

Clint closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “The tension is still there, but it’s so much better than before.” He opened his eyes. “Wow.” He exhaled. He felt like he was drowning in relief and nervousness from Steve, Bucky, and Tony. That was so much better though than being bogged down in all of their repressed romantic emotions. “The four of us really have feelings for each other.” Even if he had just forced all four of them to confess, it was still hard to believe that all of them had admitted to feeling something for each other.

“Guess so,” Tony said. His shoulders bunched. Worry and uncertainty rolled off him. The four of them may have confessed their feelings but Tony didn’t quite believe it. There was a deep insecurity buried within him.

As Clint gazed at Steve and Bucky, he sensed the same fear and doubt from them. This was so new and different from anything they’d experienced before. It was also a little too perfect. All four of them had feelings for each other? Unless one of them was adamantly against polyamory, the four of them could become partners without the complications of two people in the group disliking each other or feeling jealous about the other.

It was too perfect and good. It felt like a trap.

“Maybe I was wrong.” Clint rubbed his head. “Maybe we do need to figure out this relationship thing now.” These feelings of theirs were not going to feel real until they knew exactly what they were to each other.

“That’s going to take a while,” Steve said.

“Then it takes a while,” Clint answered.


End file.
